Borzoi
Cat *Aristocratic in bearing, impressive and elegant *Give an impression of supercilious aristocracy *Fond of affection, but not pesky about demanding attention *Usually faithful to one special person, and reasonably biddable for them *Give the impression of being fond of people, but are not one to take liberties with; you are, on occasion, capable of becoming fearsome when annoyed - though this is rare *Quiet and independent *Intelligent, but not necessarily in ways other people would like *Untalkative; almost 'mute', you rarely speak up and could be considered one of the quietest people around *Gentle and sensitive *Have gracious house-manners and a natural respect for other people *Don't often display dominance over others *A fast learner who quickly becomes bored of repetitive, almost pointless, activity *Can be very stubborn when not properly motivated *Cannot understand or tolerate harsh treatment based on punishment, and become extremely unhappy if raised voices and threats are a part of your daily life *Will pursue whatever gets away from you *Can cover incredible distances in a very short time *Do not have a strong territorial vibe, and might not even 'raise the alarm' if somebody breaches your turf *Won't be territorially aggressive to other people, though some of your gestures may be mistaken for aggression *Very efficient, with incredibly quick reflexes *Have a marvellous personality: you can be a clown or a prince *Can tolerate the cold far more than one would expect *Being around someone similar to you in abilities may stimulate a competitiveness *Do not become hyper or "off the wall" even if denied mental stimulation; you are content to be a self-appointed couch potato *Your calm nature can be misleading, but you are not aloof *Soft and sweet in temperament *When you spot something you interpret as a game, you're gone *Strangers are often greeted with a grin or with unexpected amicability, and rarely with suspicion; though on other occasions you can be quite indifferent to those you do not know *Proud and self-aware *Extremely loyal and quite affectionate with people you know *Dealings with others must be based upon mutual respect *Free-thinking and not as willing to please as some might think *Keep yourself quite clean *Easy-going and friendly, but you can be protective *Stand-offish by nature and can be timid, but socialization makes you a confident and pleasant person *Don't mind travelling *Polite, mannerly, and undemanding in the home *Carry yourself in a calm, dignified manner *Emotionally sensitive to stress or abrupt changes - can end up literally sick to your stomach or with neurotic behaviour when stressed *Have a "what's in it for me?" attitude - can be stubborn and strong-willed *Can be manipulative *Peaceful and sensitive, and need a peaceful and harmonious environment *Tend to resist being told what to do *Not thought of as a fighter, but will defend yourself and can be quite brutal with some people *Display great self-containment and are not a person who relishes friendly overtures from strangers * *More game-oriented female Category:Author:Cat Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Sighthound Category:Class:Mammalia